There is known a storage system that forms a redundant array of inexpensive (or independent) disks (RAID) group with a plurality of storage apparatuses, and provides a logical volume created based on the RAID group to a higher-level device (e.g., a host computer).
As a technique related to the RAID, PTL 1 discloses a so-called distributed RAID method, which is a technique that distributes and manages a stripe column including normal data and redundant data for restoring the normal data, in a plurality of storage apparatuses that provide a storage area to a capacity pool.